Magia
Magia (Magic) is the second ending theme for the ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' TV series. It was also used in the first episode as an insert song during the prologue. It was composed by Yuki Kajiura and performed by Kalafina. Another version of the song, entitled "Magia (quattro)", was used as the ending theme for Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part 1: The Beginning Story. Lyrics |-|Kanji= いつか君が瞳に灯す愛の光が 時を超えて 滅び急ぐ世界の夢を 確かに一つ壊すだろう 躊躇いを飲み干して 君が望むものは何? こんな欲深い憧れの行方に 儚い明日はあるの? 子供の頃夢に見てた 古の魔法のように 闇さえ砕く力で 微笑む君に会いたい 怯えるこの手の中には 手折られた花の勇気 想いだけが頼る全て 光を呼び覚ます 願い いつか君も誰かの為に 強い力を望むのだろう 愛が胸を捉えた夜に 未知の言葉が生まれて来る 迷わずに行けるなら 心が砕けてもいいわ いつも目の前の哀しみに 立ち向かう為の 呪文が欲しい 君はまだ夢見る記憶 私は眠らない明日 二人が出会う奇跡を 勝ち取る為に進むわ 怯えるこの手の中には 手折られた花の刃 想いだけが生きる全て 心に振かざす 願い 囚われた太陽の輝く 不思議の国の本が好きだった頃 願いはきっと叶うと 教えるお伽噺を 信じた （光と影の中） 静かに咲き乱れていた 古の魔法優しく 世界を変える力が その手にあると囁く 終わらない夢を見よう 君と行く時の中で 想いだけが生きる全て 命を作るのは 願い |-|Rōmaji= itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga toki o koete horobi isogu sekai no yume wo tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou tamerai wo nomihoshite kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani? konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni hakanai ashita wa aru no? kodomo no koro yume ni miteta inishie no mahou no you ni yami sae kudaku chikara de hohoemu kimi ni aitai obieru kono te no naka ni wa taorareta hana no yuuki omoi dake ga tayoru subete hikari wo yobisamasu negai itsuka kimi mo dareka no tame ni tsuyoi chikara wo nozomu no darou ai ga mune wo toraeta yoru ni michi no kotoba ga umarete kuru mayowazu ni yukeru nara kokoro ga kudakete mo ii wa itsumo me no mae no kanashimi ni tachimukau tame no jumon ga hoshii kimi wa mada yume miru kioku watashi wa nemuranai ashita futari ga deau kiseki o kachitoru tame ni susumu wa obieru kono te no naka ni wa taorareta hana no yaiba omoi dake ga ikiru subete kokoro ni furikazasu negai torawareta taiyou no kagayaku fushigi no kuni no hon ga suki datta koro negai wa kitto kanau to oshieru otogibanashi o shinjita (hikari to kage no naka) shizuka ni sakimidarete ita inishie no mahou yasashiku sekai o kaeru chikara ga sono te ni aru to sasayaku owaranai yume o miyou kimi to yuku toki no naka de omoi dake ga ikiru subete inochi o tsukuru no wa negai |-|English= Someday, the light of love lit within your eyes will transcend time, and certainly destroy one of the dreams of a world that races towards its destruction. Swallow down your hesitation. What is it that you wish for? With the direction of this greedy yearning, will there be a short-lived tomorrow? Like the ancient magic I saw in my dreams when I was young, With this power that can break even darkness, I want to see you smiling. In my trembling hand is the courage of a hand-picked flower. My feelings are all I can rely on. Calling forth the light is my wish. Someday, for the sake of someone else, you too will wish for great power. On the night when love captures your heart, unknown words will be born. If I can move forwards without hesitation, Then it's fine if my heart gets broken. I want a spell that can stand up to the sadness always in front of my eyes. You still dream of your memories, while I have a sleepless tomorrow. I'll continue forwards to seize the miracle of our encounter. In my trembling hand is the blade of a handpicked flower. My feelings are all that live. The thing I wield with my heart is my wish. Back when I loved books about strange lands, illuminated by their captive suns, I believed all the stories that told me that wishes came true. (Amidst light and darkness) Quietly blooming profusely is the ancient magic that tenderly whispers to me, "The power to change the world lies in those hands of yours." Let's have an eternal dream in this time that we're together. My feelings are all that live. Creating life is my wish. Videos Kalafina - Magia Track List Regular Version * Magia * snow falling * Magia (instrumental) Limited Anime Version * Magia * Magia (magic mix) * Magia (TV Version) * Magia (instrumental) Trivia * When the TV series first aired, a slowed down and lower pitched version of Magia was used. This was corrected for the AT-X broadcast and (reportedly) the simulcast. However, some fans prefer the slow version and multiple uploads of that version can be found on YouTube. Category:Anime Category:TV series Category:Movies Category:Songs Category:Soundtrack